


so this is the new year

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Happy New Year!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: Eren didn’t expect Levi to show up on his doorstep. He didn’t expect him to bring takeout and beer, either. And least of all on new year’s eve.—Levi surprises Eren on New Year's in more ways than one.





	so this is the new year

**Author's Note:**

> i so badly wanted eren and levi kissing on new years! i wrote this in one go like, just now. its so cliche! i hope you enjoy!

Eren didn’t expect Levi to show up on his doorstep. He didn’t expect him to bring takeout and beer, either. And least of all on new year’s eve. 

So instead of hello, he says, “How did you get into my building?” 

Eren has never been suave. He was also not good with surprises, particularly the ones involving the person he’s in love with suddenly knocking on his door at eight forty-three on new years eve for no reason at all.

Levi smirks and shifts his weight to the other foot, waving the bag of takeout in Eren’s face. He takes it from his hands and moves aside so Levi can walk through the door. 

“Mikasa let me in.” Levi picks the beer up and squeezes past Eren in the tiny hallway. “She told me you weren’t going out with everyone, so before she left I decided I’d come over.” He looks back and smiles. “Keep you company.” 

Eren bites his lip, heart flipping over itself from how sweet that is. He knows Levi only sees him as his cousin’s annoying little friend, but it’s really nice of him to give up his evening to spend it with Eren. Although, Levi never was one to go out anyway because he hated crowds and drunk people and he said Hange always tried to kiss him on new years ever since they were kids, Eren appreciates the sentiment. Levi could probably be having a much better time at home alone, enjoying the peace and quiet before they all have to go back to work and start another year of dealing with whatever bullshit’s going to come their way. 

While they set up the plates to eat on Eren’s little coffee table in his living room, Eren watches Levi go into the kitchen and open two bottles of beer. The last year was hard for everyone; Mikasa, Armin and Eren had just graduated and gotten their first full time jobs, Levi and Mikasa lost their uncle and had to deal with the matters of his estate, the legal battle over which still hasn’t ended. It was hard for all of them to keep in touch and find a reprieve from what felt like never-ending stress. Mikasa had invited everyone out, hoping that it could be a nice end to a really shitty year, but Eren’s headache had decided his plans for him. Mikasa knew how upset he was that he had to miss going out with everyone. He wonders what she said to Levi that he came all the way to his building and even bought stuff on the way. 

Levi sits down next to him on the floor and leans his back against the couch. He sips some of his beer then picks up a fork. “I hope I’m not intruding,” he says, winking. 

Eren laughs. “Never.” And it’s true. Eren’s been in love with Levi so long it’s just an old familiar feeling now, nothing new. Something simple. 

The tv is muted in the background and the colors blink across the glass table. They eat in silence. Eren knows Levi’s last few weeks have been even more stressful than usual because of the upcoming tax season and the work he’s had to do with their uncle’s inheritance, so he doesn’t ask him anything, figuring what Levi needs most is an escape from all of that. Eren’s always been more than happy to just be around Levi, so he doesn’t care if they talk. It’s not the first time Levi’s come over and they’ve hung out without saying much.

They first met when he was young, having met Mikasa in class when he’d just transfered schools. Eren’s mother had just passed, and his father didn’t have time to pick him up after school because of work. While he was picking up Mikasa, Levi had offered to walk Eren home, too. They discovered Eren lived close by in their neighborhood and Eren and Mikasa grew up as best friends. And Eren grew up, falling in love with Levi, little by little. 

Eren grew up never having known anything else. He’d always loved Levi, easy. The blinds in Eren’s apartment were open, the lights dimmed, and the city’s lights filtered through and softly framed Levi in neons and gentle hues. This was a memory Eren would hold onto for a long time. Just one among many others. 

They finish eating and Levi gets up to throw the food away and get them their second beers. Second quickly turns to third, but the night is still young and it’s nowhere near midnight yet. The tv is still muted. Levi turns to Eren, both still sprawled out on the floor. 

“Mikasa said you had a headache,” he says, then takes a sip of beer. “Are you feeling better now?” 

Eren hadn’t even noticed, but the headache was long gone by now. “Yeah. Thanks to you, probably. You sent it away via Chinese food.” 

“Or maybe it was healed by my mere presence.” 

“Oh, sure. That’s way more likely.”

Levi leans back and laughs, letting his head loll on the couch cushion. His gaze rests on Eren, and Eren smiles at the attention. Levi watches him for a little while longer, a frown forming on his face. Levi looks to the clock beneath the tv then back to Eren and sits up. He puts his beer on the table and turns back to Eren. 

“I don’t want to wait until midnight,” he says. 

Eren frowns. “What do you m—”

Levi leans forward, taking Eren’s face in his hands, and presses their lips together. 

There is no sound in the apartment at all. The only thing Eren can hear is his own rapid breathing, his own blood rushing in his ears. On instinct, his hands come up to rest on Levi’s forearms, right above the dip of his elbow. Levi’s skin feels warm and his lips are soft, pressing gently against his. Levi brushes his thumbs over Eren’s cheeks, trying to calm his breathing. 

Eren grips Levi’s arms tighter. He presses forward and tries to take in as much of this moment as he can. Levi presses back then eases away, breaking the kiss but not going far. He smiles and Eren only just catches the tail end of it when he opens his eyes. Levi’s cheeks are red. He’s still so close. 

Completely at a loss for words, Eren says nothing. He doesn’t let go of Levi’s arms. Levi’s breath tickles his neck. It’s nowhere near midnight. 

Levi looks Eren in the eyes and leans forward once more to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he says. 

Eren wants to kiss him again. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Mind?” Eren balks. “Levi, I’ve been in love with you forever. There’s hardly been a time in my life where I didn’t love you. And those times don’t matter.” He scoots a little closer. “All that matters is you.” 

“Eren,” Levi sighs. “Maybe it’s you that doesn’t understand.” 

“Then show me.” 

“Okay,” Levi says. “Can I kiss you til the new year?” 

Eren leans in in answer, kissing Levi’s mouth open until they’re both warm and giddy with it.

They hear the fireworks outside when it hits midnight, but they’re both too wrapped up in each other, naked on Eren’s living room floor, to pay it any mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> you know what the title's from. [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
